


Cuddles for comfort

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira&Morgana frienship, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, but it's my newest obsession, cat cuddle, i can't even play the game, just frienship between these two, just some fluff, like no relationship, morgana is adorable, some angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Morgana was having a very nice dream about being human when he got thrown unceremoniously off the bed.Talk about a bad way to wake up.But it's  still the middle of the night, and something is wrong with Akira...





	Cuddles for comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the interactions between these two and since there isn't much fanfic I decided to take the matter into my own hands. XD  
> English isn't my first language and I wrote this on my phone so please forgive me if there are some typos/mistakes I haven't seen (tell them in the comments so I can correct them!).  
> I need a Morgana plushie ^^  
> Well thanks for reading !

Morgana was sleeping peacefully curled up on himself when he suddenly god pushed off the bed.  
"Hey! What was that for ?!" He grommeled looking up at the bed.  
What he saw made him frown.

Akira was restless. Grimacing.   
He was trashing a little bit, whispering. Curious, the cat jumped back onto the bed and listened.   
"No..I did the right thing...I saved her....why are they arresting... me....mom...dad...why won't you believe me..."   
It broke Morgana's heart. Akira had told them (except Anne who was sleeping) what had happened to him and even if he had brushed it off as something he had gotten over, Morgana could now see that it wasn't the case at all and that their fearless leader was tortured by this event.   
He stood there a bit, unsure of what to do. He didn't like seeing Joker like this...  
Tentatively he rubbed his head against the side if the young man who in return seemed to calm down a bit. The cat smiled.   
He kinda liked Akira. The kid was nice and funny.   
He didn't deserve any of this.   
A soft cry made Morgana focus back on what was happening.   
His breathe got caught when he noticed that the boy in front of him was now silently crying in his sleep. This made him think: did Akira had always felt that way? Was he just putting on a strong and confident face for his friend so they wouldn't worry? How many nights had he spend crying in his sleep while Morgana was blissfully unaware of what was going on?  
.....  
That simply wouldn't do.   
He would have to talk to Akira about that matter in the morning. Right now however Morgana was searching for a way to comfort his friend. He didn't want to wake him up however. The teen had been beaten up pretty badly by a shadow earlier and had practically passed out at the instant his head had touched the pillow.   
Moreover he had classes in the morning and needed as much rest as possible. Suddenly an idea came to the black cat. He laid back down next to the human, with his head on his friend's chest.

Morgana hated his cat condition. That much wasn't new. He couldn't remember anything about his past except that he was certain he had been a human.   
However right now he was glad for his rather feline condion.  
And he started purring.  
He had heard Ann the other day saying that apparently cat's purr could help with anxiety or sadness and were often used in hospitals to bring comfort to the patients.   
Apparently it was right because a few minute after, Akira stopped crying, and his face softened as he fell back in a deep sleep. 

Morgana kept going for a while before he curled up back on himself, his back pressed against Akira's side, and, too, fell back asleep. His last though was that from now on he would be more present for his friend.   
After all, the teen was special. He was the only one who could weild different personas. Morgana was sure that by staying with him he would eventually find who he was.   
Then the warm darkness of sleep claimed him and he stopped thinking.


End file.
